Fatal Encounters
by DeathDragon130
Summary: A friend... missing, kidnapped by villains. Despite this fact, Breya Cervantes, was willing to risk her life to try and save her friend. When she receives a lead she quickly makes her way to an old dilapidated mansion. However, she is not alone in this endeavor, for two of her friends fellow classmates come along. Will they be able to survive and uncover the horrible truth?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The sun was shining brightly, its rays broke through the leaves of the trees and reflected off the nearby stream that was at the bottom of a rocky embankment. A young girl was sitting next to the small stream, her clothes were dirty and torn in several places. Her dark brown hair was all over the place tangled, with twigs and leaves sticking out. Large tears streamed down her face, as her hands gripped her right knee as pain engulfed her body./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Breya-chan! Breya-chan!" the familiar voice of her friend yelled out./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya looked up, before taking a deep breath and calls back shakily," Ochaco! Ochaco! Help me please!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"As Breya looked up at the ledge, which she was pushed off from, she could see the familiar sight of the brunette girl, poking her head over the ledge./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Breya-chan! Hang on I am coming to get you! Are you hurt!?" Ochaco yelled out to her as her brown eyes scanned the embankment to get to her friend./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya watched as her dear friend, began to slowly make her way down thanks to a near by slope. Once she was down on level land, Ochaco quickly ran over to Breya with worry etched onto her face. Ochaco sat down next to her, before gently pulling her into a hug and asks,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What happened, Breya-chan?" Ochaco asked as she gently pulled back./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""T-There were some kids… they said that I was weak because I am quirkless… They pushed me down and I fell… Ochaco, my knee hurts." Breya replied as she felt her eyes begin to fill up with tears once more, however, Ochaco quickly brushed the tears away and says determinedly,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Don't cry! I'll get us out of here and we'll get you help! I'll become a hero, not only to help my mom and dad! But I'll also be able to save you from bullies! Now let's get out of here!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya sniffled, as Ochaco gently touched her hand, before she suddenly felt extremely light and Ochaco began to carry her over the slope that she came down from./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Hey Ochaco. Thank you for being my friend. Can we make a promise to be friend forever, even though I am quirkless?" Breya asked as she was soon set on the ground, once they got to the top of the embankment./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ochaco was sitting down beside her breathing heavily, but turned to Breya with a pinky held out to her,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Of course! I pinky promise that we will be friends forever, quirk or no quirk!"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya smiled as she returned Ochaco's pinky promise with her own./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: .5in;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"~~~/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We made a promise. I'll save you, Ochaco." Breya muttered as she stood in front of a large run-down mansion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya adjusted the backpack on her shoulders, as well as readjusting her glasses that now rested on the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk on the old wooden bridge, she felt a slight shiver go down her spine as the wood creaked under her weight. However, she stopped as soon as she was halfway across the bridge by a familiar loud voice,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""strongSTOP RIGHT THERE, CER-FREAK!/strong"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya simply slowly turned around, she was surprised to see not only the spikey blonde-haired classmate of Ochaco, but also her other classmate, the white and red haired, Torodoki. Once the two stood in front her, Breya asked them with a quiet voice,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ah. Bakugou. Torodoki. May I ask why you are here?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya could see Baokugou's red eyes narrow at her, his mouth was opened ready to yell at her, but he was quickly cut off by Torodoki asking coolly,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We wanted to ask you the same question, Cervantes. It is dangerous for you to be in this area, let alone being in a mountain with your condition."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""strongWELL!?/strong" Bakugou growled out as he glared at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya shifted her eyes downward to look at the bridge before allowing them to return to look at red eyes that were glaring and bi-colored, grey and blue, eyes that were staring at her coldly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Ochaco is in there." Breya replies as she turns to look at the mansion that stood looming over them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW SHE'S IN THERE, CRE-FREAK!"/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Bakugou yelled out as anger began to swell around him and his hand began to release small explosions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I normally wouldn't agree with Bakugou, however, there is no evidence to support you claim. Let us return to the city and leave finding Ochaco to us and the professionals." Torodoki spoke up before walking over to take Breya's hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"However, she ignored them continuing to walk toward the mansion, quickly she glanced over her shoulder and looked at them before replying with a emotionless tone,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I have no care if you or anybody else doesn't believe me. I won't allow anything happen to my friend. You can leave and go home if you want, but I'll save her. I have to."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quickly, Breya walked toward the front door before either of the boys could say anything more. Reaching for the front door, as she tried to open it normally, she was greeted to it being hard to open it. Breya let out an aggravated sigh, just as she was about to try to force it open, she was greeted to the annoyed and angry voice of Bakugou,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""MOVE, CER-FREAK!"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya jumps slightly, quickly moving out of his way as he pries the door open with his brute strength./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Shall we head inside, Cervantes?" Torodoki asked, appearing next to her, while adjusting his white shirt that was hidden underneath his long black coat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""You both are coming?" Breya asked with surprise in her eyes, as she gently pushed her black hair behind her ears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Of course, we're coming in with you, idiot!" Bakugou answered angrily as he stuffed his hands into his white jacket pockets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""It wouldn't be wise to allow you to wonder inside this place alone, Cervantes." Torodoki chimed in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya didn't say anything as she adjusted her bag, as well as her large pink sweater, before leading them inside. As soon as the three of them entered the door instantly slammed shut behind them, this causes Bakugou to quickly rush to the door and attempted to pry it open, however, no matter what it seemed to not budge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""WHAT THE HELL!?"/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Bakugou yelled out, as he turned to face the other two, confusion was set in his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quickly, Breya pulled out her flashlight turning it on, as she looked around at the dilapidated state the entrance was in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Move," Torodoki commanded as he allowed his right side to be engulfed with a bit of ice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bakugou's eyes widened as he quickly got of the way to allow the ice to slam into the door and wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""WHAT THE HELL HALF AND HALF!? YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Bakugou growled out angrily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Torodoki ignored him, using his left side to remove the ice, however, much to the surprise of the boys there appeared to no damage done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What!?" Torodoki exclaimed, confusion evident in his face and tone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*emHelp me, */em The voice of a small girl echoed from behind them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"They turned to see who had spoken, only to find out that no one was there, Breya could suddenly feel the atmosphere turn oppressive. Breya gripped her left sleeve trying to calm herself as she turned to the other two and says,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Let's keep moving. Something about this place isn't right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""No shit." Bakugou growled at looking around still wondering why Torordoki's quirk didn't work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bakugou wasn't an idiot, he knew that if Torodoki's attack didn't get through then his most defiantly wouldn't have worked either. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard, Breya walking up the small creaking steps that were still intact. He and Torodoki followed behind her, both on edge from the place they were in. Breya instantly noticed something that seemed to be in the far corner of the room. Being mindful of the pillar that was also collapsed to the right of the large hole that was in the center of the room. Breya noticed a small bottle like container, on the front of the it read, 'Herbal Medicine'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya simply picked them up, maneuvering her bag around to place them into her backpack. Just before she zipped her backpack, she looked at her father's beloved camera, she didn't exactly why, but something told her that she would need this. She quickly pulled out her camera and using the neck strap placed it around her neck before returning to Bakugou and Torodoki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What the hell took you so damn long!?" Bakugou growled out, his hand stuffed in his pockets, but his red eyes were glancing around the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Cervantes, why is there a camera around your neck?" Torodoki question as his eyes landed on what appeared to be an old camera, he could make out ancient markings on the outside of the lens./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""This is my families prized camera, and the last thing I have of them," Breya replied as she walked past them, slightly limping due to her weakened knee, but she didn't let that deter her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Neither boy said anything as they followed her toward the door that was directly to their left, just as Breya reached out to open the door she stopped when she felt a presence to their right. Going off her sixth sense, Breya quickly turns, pulling up the camera and snaps a shot, startling the two boys. It's then that a photo emerges from the camera, Breya puts down the camera, she could see that in the picture she could see that there was someone standing there creepily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""What the hell is going on!?" Bokugou growled out as he suddenly gripped the front of Breya's sweater and pulls him up to his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Enough Bakugou! Put her down!" Torodoki said as he quickly removed Bakugou away, causing him to release her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya bit her lower lip to prevent herself from whimpering, quickly she turned around to face away from the two men that were arguing. It was then that she noticed a small blue ball of spiritual energy. Slowly Breya made her way over to it, once she was close enough, she could make out the head of a man and she could hear his distressed voice,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""The ropes… There are more ropes now…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Just as quick as he came, he vanished, his words echoing through Breya's mind almost as if he was warning them about something. Clutching her camera, she quickly turned back around and opened the door they were at, walking through it not realizing that she had left the two boys arguing in the entrance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The door closed behind her, but she ignored it when she began to slowly make her way down a hallway that had many ropes that were hanging down from the ceiling. She could feel fear slowly creep up upon her as she began to slowly make her way down the hallway, it was then she noticed something on the ground near the end of the hall in front of a large mirror. Quickly, Breya made her way over to it, her eyes widen in fear as she saw the beaded bracelet that she had gotten Ochaco as a congratulatory gift for her wins in the Sports Festival. Just as she picked it up, she instantly received a vision,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ochaco was running down the hallway to make her way to the entrance, avoiding the numerous hands that were emanating from the walls. Behind her was a woman in a kimono, her long black hair covered her eyes and hands came from behind her as well. Ochaco turned around to see the hands quickly thrust toward her and she weakly called out, "Breya-chan!/span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya snapped out of her vision, fear for Ochaco swirled inside of her, as she looked up Breya gasped in surprise as she could see the woman that was in her vision but was now in the mirror. When Breya blinked she was gone, it was then that she felt two sets of hands on her shoulders causing Breya to jump in fear and surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstrong"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE US!" /strongBakugou yelled at her, however he instantly took notice to her shaking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Cervantes, are you alright?" Torodoki asked with concern as he too noticed her shivering./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Both helped her to her feet, before she weakly responded, "I am fine. We need to find Ochaco. Something is wrong."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""We'll find her, but we need to stick together. You can't go running off on your own without us," Torodoki stated as he looked at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""Half and Half is fucking right! Your stupid knee gives out if you push yourself, right? If we run into those villains without us you're dead!" Bakugou stated angrily as he glared at Breya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Breya managed to give them a small smile before she responded," Alright… Let's continue onward."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"With that the three began to move out of the hallway, not realizing that they were being watched by forces that were unseen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(Hello! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! I tried my best to keep the atmosphere somewhat! Let me know what you think! I would like to thank Nana for helping me with this story! Thanks everyone I apologize if anyone was OOC!)/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Breya, Torodoki and Bakugou entered the door that was to the right of the hall with hanging ropes. As they entered the room, they were greeted by a large room with what appeared to be an old fashioned fireplace. Breya shined her light, catching the glint of several things that were littered about the room. She could feel Torodoki and Bakugou walk past her, beginning to fan out looking at the variety of nick nacks that were there.

"I wonder what happened to the people here," Torodoki spoke out loud cutting through the silence.

"Who the fuck cares!? All we need to do is finde fucking Round-Face, catch the villians and leave here!" Bakugao barked out turning to face Torodoki, since he was originally looking at the old samurai armor that was sitting in a corner in the back of the room.

Breya looked at the lion's mask that was sitting on the shelf in front of her, next to it, sat another container of 'Herbal Medicine.' Placing it in her bag, she could make out movement out of the corner of her eye, quickly turning she noticed someone who looked like Ochaco going up the stairs. Breya started to walk over there ready to call out to her, however, she quickly disappeared.

"Hey! What the fuck you looking at?" Bakugou called out in his normal irritated tone.

Breya didn't look at him, shaking her head before taking note of a small alcove that had a rather decent amount of books. Taking a look at the titles of the books that decorated the shelve, Breya frowned at them,

"These books…" she muttered softly as she was about to turn, a large hand landed on her shoulder, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"Didn't we fucking tell you not to wonder off by yourself, Cer-Freak?" Bakugou growled out as she could feel heat begin to form on her shoulder.

Just as quick as his hand was there it disappeared when Torodoki ripped his and off of her shoulder, giving him an icy glare before he said," He is right Cervantes, please try to remember that we are here to help as well."

"Tch. Just fucking stick with us. If you go and fucking die I'll fucking bring you back and kill you myself." Bakugou stated angrily as he ripped his hand from Torodoki`s grasp.

"Sorry. I am not used to… being in a group…" Breya replied before quickly taking note of something shining on the floor.

Bakugou and Torodoki instantly took notice of the area she was staring at. Bakugou instantly walked over and picked up the item, before turning around ad showing the other two and barks out,

"The hell is Type 14 Film?"

Breya instantly perked up up when she notice the familiar dark blue box and quickly spoke up,

"That's the film my camera takes! May I please have it?"

Bakugou simply snorted, as he tossed the film to Breya, who fumbled with it before clutching it to her chest and quickly put the film into her bag. Once she finished zipping up her bag and turns to the two and says,

"Shall we go check upstairs?"

"Yes, I believe we have exhausted this room of possible clues." Torodoki spoke in agreement while Bakugou simply grunted.

Breya then began to lead them back out of the alcove and up the stairs that were to the left.

She winced slightly as the stairs creaked and groaned under their weight as soon as they got up to the top of the stairs Breya could what sounded like faint chanting coming from somewhere. She glanced over at Bakugou and Torodoki to see if they could hear it as well, however it was obvious that Bakugou by his blank facial expression. Torodoki on the other seemed to be confused by something like he couldn't understand what he was hearing. As she began to head toward the door, that was by a type of sliding screen, she instantly could hear the chanting becoming louder. She reached for the handle of the door, lifting the lock of it, Breya frowned and quietly said,

"Locked… I wonder if the key is around here somewhere…"

"No fucking shit it's locked, Cer-Freak." Bakugou growled out, his right hand began to pop off small explosions.

Breya glanced over him with a blank stare before she said blandly, "Tsundere-kun, you shouldn't have come if you were just going to get mad all the time."

"The hell you just call me!?" Bakugou yelled out the explosions in hand getting larger.

"Calm down, Bakugou. We don't want to alert the villains that we are here," Torodoki quickly butted in as the voice of reason.

While the two were busy with each other, Breya once again departed from the two and continued to walk toward to the left taking note of another entry way. Breya made her way into it looking at the shelf before a familiar container glistened in the light to her left. Upon walking over to it, she picked it up and placed it into her backpack. It was then she noticed someone moving down below where the stairs had fallen. As she got to the edge of the stairs, she could instantly make out a figure of an adult man walking out of the alcove she was one in.

"Where is it?" His haunting voice echoed through her head.

Without truly thinking Breya quickly stepped back and made a small leap over the other side, however, despite making it over somewhat safely, she still managed to cause her knee some damage. Despite the slight stinging of pain she quickly limped her way to where the spirit had gone, only to see that he was walking through what she thought was a wall. As she slowly approached, she could hear his echoing voice say,

"Mr. Takamine. Tomoe. Where have you both gone?"

As soon as he vanished, Breya quickly made her way over to where he had disappeared, as soon as she was near a strange sound began to ring in her ears. However, it stopped when she heard the sound of a small bell that was to her left, when she turned to see what the bell was, she jumped slightly when there was a little girl in a white kimono with long black hair staring at her. Breya suddenly took a step back when the little girl began to briskly walk toward her, however, she stopped and raised her left hand, pointed at the camera then toward the screen. Breya followed where she pointed and quietly said,

"You want me to take a picture?"

When Breya turned back to face the little girl, she had vanished, blinking in surprise. Breya jumped once more when she heard slamming on the rails above her, quickly she turned around and looked up only to see a seething Bakugou and a worried , but mostly an exasperated Torodoki.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Bakugou yelled as an explosion went off in his hands scorching the banner, but not destroying it.

Breya instantly felt fear go through her, before she quickly raised her camera, she was surprised to see her viewfinder seemed to turn blue. Upon taking a picture, she saw that the photo that came out revealed that there was a door behind the screen.

"Are fucking ignoring me, Cer-Freak!?" Bakugou yelled once more before jumping down, while Torodoki used the stairs to reach her.

Before she could say anything Torodoki quickly spoke,

"Cervantes, I understand your urge to find Uraraka, but please don't wander off unless myself or Bakugou are with you."

Breya looked down, nodding her head before turning back around to face the screen, using both her hands, she grabbed the edge of the heavy screen and began to pull on it. Breya nearly jumped in surprise as another set of hands also grabbed the edge of the screen and helped her pull it to the side revealing an old brown wooden door.

"Just like the photo," Breya muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that, Cervantes?" Torodoki asked her with confusion as he glanced over at her.

Breya simply shook her head, as she opened the door, upon entering it, as soon as she stepped through the door she was greeted to another blue wisp. Upon getting closer she could make out the head of the the man she was following earlier and she could hear his voice echoing in her head once more,

"I can't find the key… Where is it?"

The wisp the vanishes as quickly as it appeared, Breya felt a shiver go up her spin at the emptiness she felt as she stared into the long hallway.

"How fucking big is this place?" Bakugou asked with anger as he and Torodoki soon followed after Breya.

"Looks can be deceiving. Hopefully the mansion isn't much bigger than this." Torodoki replied quietly as his bi colored eyes scanned the hallway.

Breya didn't say anything as she began to slowly head down the hallway, her flashlight lighting up the hall as she progressed onward. At the end of the hallway, Breya could make out double doors, as well as a small alcove to the right of the hallway, near the double doors. Breya kept going down the hallway, trying to keep the sounds of the floorboards moaning out of her mind, as she entered the small alcove and quickly walked over to pick up another small brown container of 'Herbal Medicine'.

"Cervantes, may I ask why you are constantly picking those up? They won't be very much of use to us," Torodoki asked as he watched her as she placed it into her backpack.

Standing back up from her crouched position, she glanced at Torodoki as she responded,

"You never know. You would be surprised at what some herbs will do to heal the soul…"

Breya gently walked past him, taking notice that Bakugou was standing by the door that they had obviously passed. Bakugou's eyes were glaring at the two of them before he growled out,

"If you are done fucking around let's go through this damn door."

"Keep your pants on Tsundere-kun." Breya replied back as she gently moved him to the side and opened the door.

The door revealed what appeared to be an entrance to a larger room, as the three of them entered. Breya's eyes instantly landed on something that was on the shelf, from far away she couldn't tell what it was, but as soon as she got closer she realized that it was an extremely old newspaper clipping. Upon picking it up she began to read it's contents.

"Well? What the fuck does it say?" Bakugou demanded as he peered over her shoulder.

Torodoki was also peering over her other shoulder, in curiosity as he was too, tried to read over her shoulder.

"It's a news clipping on a torso discovered here in the Himuro region. The head, hands, feet were torn off. The police at the time were looking into on weather to classify this as a murder or homicide…" Breya replied as she took off her book bag once more, taking out a small container and placed the clipping inside.

"You are very strange, Cervantes." Torodoki spoke softly as he watched her place the container back into her book bag, zipping it up before picking back up her flashlight.

"I have been told that I am very strange," Breya replied as she turned away from them and began to continue to look at the worn down room.

The room itself was obviously larger than it first looked, she could that it almost looked like a fire had broken out, there were darkened patches that littered the rooms interior. The sliding doors that were near the entrances were torn and collapsed on itself along with the slight burnt look to it. The room suddenly felt extremely cold as she proceeded to the wall that had the thin wall decorated with bar like designs upon it. However, just as she walked about half way into the room, it suddenly got extremely cold, turning to the right she instantly saw the a figure walk past. She could see that he had disappeared behind the old screen.

Breya looked over to see if Torodoki or Bakugou had seen the figure, but from what she could tell that neither of them had seen the person. It was then that suddenly a loud distorted voice began to echo through the room. Breya instantly began to look around for the source of the sound.

"What the fuck is that?" Bakugou asked his hands at the ready in case of an attack.

"I am not sure," Torodoki replied his bi colored eyes scanned the room quickly.

It's then that Breya's flashlight caught the glint of something, as she quickly jogged over to it and noticed that it was a green box of the front of it was the label, 'Type - 37 Film' quickly she placed it into her bag, turning quickly she spotted Bakugou and Torodoki were walking around the room trying to find out where the creepy distorted voice was coming from. Breya went to the nearby tatami closet, taking a shaky breath, she raised her hand to open the door. As soon as she opened it, she could see an old tape player, letting out a sigh of relief she raised her hand to turn it off. However, there was a loud thunk, and something fell in front of her causing her to let out a blood curdling scream.

**(Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I apologize if it seemed a bit rushed and any one was OOC. Please let me know what you thought of it! I would also like to thank Nana for always being an encouraging friend! Hope you enjoy it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

At the sound of her scream, Torodoki and Bakugou quickly came rushing over to where she was. Bakugou had his hands ready to cause an explosion while Torodoki had his left hand engulfed in flames. When they arrived, Breya was on the ground, shaking profusely, tears were sliding down her face. They calmed down slightly, however, they were still on edge as they got over to Breya's side with Bokugou on her right and Torodoki on her left.

"What the fuck's wrong?" Bakugou demanded angrily, as he followed her line of sight.

Torodoki frowned as he noticed the tape recorder still playing, slowly and cautiously he approached it, picking it up and turned it off before turning to Breya,

"What happened, Cervantes?" Torodoki asked, taking in her fearful state.

Breya didn't respond as she slowly picked herself up off the ground before approaching the tatami closet. With her flashlight, Breya slowly began to peek into the closet, when she didn't see anyone in there she began to back away only for a hand to reach out and grab her. Her eyes widened a scene began to play out in her mind:

_A darked haired man quickly entered the room, fear coursed through his veins as he quickly scanned the room. He could see the tatami closet nearby, running on adrenaline he quickly ripped open the closet and climbed in. Quickly he closed the door leaving only a crack for him to see if she was coming. He panted heavily, when the woman came into view he quickly scooted to the back of the closet. His breath got even heavier as the woman suddenly appeared in front of the crack and the door slowly began to open. Once the door was opened completely, he fear took over his body as he let out a scream of terror as he felt the hands over him and began to pull him apart._

Breya let out a scream as she pulled herself away from the closet and allowed herself to sink to the floor her hands over her ears as she allowed her head to lower to the floor. Tears streamed down her face, she could still hear the man's scream of terror and how his flesh was pulled apart, the sounds echoed through her head. Breya took several deep breaths, eventually she stopped the tears from falling down her cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears, as she stands back up with shaky breaths.

"What the fuck!? What fucking happened!?" Bakugou yelled out at her.

"Cervantes, are you alright? You shouldn't have opened that closet without either myself or Bakugou checking it first," Torodoki chimed in with a slightly scolding tone as he pulls out a small handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to her.

Breya took it from him, using it to whip her eyes before she replies weakly," I am fine. When we get out of here I'll wash this and return it to you."

"Cervantes-" Torodoki started to speak, however, he was cut off by Bakugou yelling,

"Cer-Freak you better fucking start explaining what the hell that was!?"

"It's nothing, Tsundere-Kun…" Breya replies as she turns around, taking instant notice to the door that was once closed was now wide open,

Ignoring Bakugou's yelling and Torodoki's concern look Breya turns to face the two before asking them,

"Did one of you open that door?"

This caused both of them to blink confusion before Torodoki responds back with discomfort etched into his features,

"No we didn't."

Breya could feel the coldness that she felt begin to become more prominent as she turned her attention to the tape recorder in Torodoki's hand.

"May I see that? It appears to be a recording." Breya asked as she pointed to the recorder.

Torodoki blinks before realizing that he still had the old device in his hand, reluctantly he hands her the recorder, taking it from him Breya presses the rewind button before pressing the play button:

_September 9th - 5:40pm_

_The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map, so we finally had to ask the locals how to find it. They told us that Himuro Mansion had been empty for several decades now. The same ones that told us where it was also warned us not to come here, which was quite disconcerting. _

Once the tape ended, Breya frowned no realizing that this mansion was the same one that she was warned about when she was younger.

"That fucking guy sounded like a lifeless extra," Bakugou grumbled his face was shifted into one of annoyance.

"Himuro Mansion... I feel as if I heard that name before…" Torodoki spoke thoughtfully before turning his attention to Breya.

He frowned when he saw that Breya seemed to have become a paler version of her caramel colored skin. However, he didn't get the chance to ask her what was wrong when Bakugou walked over to her and growled out,

"Whatever your fucking problem is. Get the fuck over it Cer-Freak! Let's go you quirkless extra!"

Breya flinched slightly at that, as she turned to face away from them and began to walk over to the newly opened door. The first thing that came into view was a large kimono that was hanging on what appeared to be a large wooden rack. As soon as Breya stepped into the room she looked to her right, she instantly noticed that there was something to the right and went to it, which allowed Torodoki and Bakugou to follow her in. Once again she found another thing of 'Herbal Medicine' which caused Bakugou to growl out in annoyance before turning and walking down the other direction.

Just as Breya finished putting up the medicine, she returns to see Torodoki waiting for her, however just as she pasts a crack in between the man once more. As Breya walked past Torodoki and began to head over to where Bakugou was standing, he was inspecting what appeared to be a small dresser of some kind. Upon closer inspection, they notice that something seems missing from it. Breya turns around to see something upon the ground near the window that was within the room.

Bakugou and Torodoki followed close behind her as soon as they noticed that she was beginning to wonder off once more. When they got near, a voice instantly echoed through the room,

"Hey,"

This caused all three of them to freeze, Breya instantly began to feel the room grow colder as she slowly turned around to see who spoke.

"Who the fuck is there!?" Bakugou yelled out as explosions began to emanate from his hand, his red eyes began to scan the room.

Torodoki also allowed his right hand and arm to become engulfed in ice as they began to search to see who had spoken. It was then they heard the sound of what sounded like a door locking and footsteps walking toward them. Breya could feel her heart rate increase as she made her flashlight search around the room. It was then that Breya, noticed the man at the end of the Kimono racks, she let out a slightly fearful whimper as she backed away until her back hit the window.

Bakugou was the first one to see what Breya was looking at and his eyes widened slightly before he yelled out,

"Who the fuck are you!?"

When he didn't respond, Torodoki watched wearily as the man continued to walk toward them, his head was cast downward so they couldn't see his face. It wasn't until he was in between the two, when he raised his head, his eyes were completely blank and his mouth showed nothing, but blackness and rope marks were etched onto his wrist. Bakugou and Torodoki instinctively attacked, Torodoki released an ice barrage while Bakugou released a series of large blasts. However both attacks went through him, causing the two heroes in training to dodge each other's attacks.

"What the fuck, you icy hot bastard!?" Bakugou yelled out, however he noticed the Torodoki was just as surprised as he was. Breya let out whimper, unable to move as the man continued to walk toward her with his arms raised outward,

"Help me… Help me." He moaned out painfully.

Bakugou and Torodoki yelled out simultaneously,

"Move Cervantes/Idiot!"

It was too late the man had his hands wrapped around her neck, she could feel her body become icy cold and she felt like her life force was draining from her body. She instinctively began to struggle from his grip, thankfully, she managed to get him to release his grip on her. Breya falls to the floor and quickly moves out of the way just as Bakugou and Torodoki let out another barrage of ice and explosions. Breya could see that their attacks weren't working, unsure of what to do, she gripped the camera with shaky hands as she slowly picked herself up off the ground and raised the camera up to her face. Just as soon as the man once again began to charge her moaning the same line over and over.

In the viewfinder, Breya could see that on the bottom began to light up as the man came closer. Suddenly, she could see that it became the orange just as the man began to charge once more at her. Quickly, she pressed the shutter button taking a picture causing the man to let out a howl of pain before he suddenly became a blue orb and shattered. Breya put the camera down, before sliding down the wall once more utterly petrified at what had just happened. As soon as she landed on her bottom, Bakugou and Torodoki rushed over to her side and began to ask her questions.

"What the fuck happened!? What the hell was that?" Bakugou yelled his red eyes alight with anger.

"Are you alright, Cervantes?" Torodoki asked as his bi colored eyes scanned her for any signs of injuries.

Breya was silent for a moment before she shakily began to speak," He was a ghost… an angry one that died from whatever happened here."

"There is no such things as fucking ghosts! You wanna try that again Cer-Freak!?" Bakugou responded with skepticism.

Torodoki quickly snapped his eyes to Bakugou, before replied, coolly," And how would exactly explain what just happened? Our quirks had no effect on him."

"It was probably a quirk of his!" Bakugou replied angrily as he looked at Torodoki.

"Then why was it only Cervante's Camera that drove him away?" Torodoki fired back slowly becoming agitated.

Breya ignored the two males that were now beginning to become heated from their argument over whether or not ghosts were real. She quickly began to walk over to where she saw the item from earlier. Breya fell to her knees feeling suddenly exhausted from the encounter. She looked down, staring at the second white that they had found, she pulled out her backpack and pulled out the old recorder. Breya took out the first tape, placing it in one of the inner pockets that were inside and slowly slid the second on inside and pressed play.

_September 9th - 9:40pm_

_It seemed dangerous to walk through the mountain at night, so we decided to spend the night here and continue our work. I've been through several rooms already. Unlike the exterior, the interior is still in quite good shape. A little earlier, I thought I saw a white shadowy figure of a woman in the hallway near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sightings, and publish them in a later account._

Breya frowned as she pressed stop on the tape player before replacing it back into her bag.

"That man… was he the ghost that was here?" Torodoki asked, as he approached Breya, crouching down on her right while Bakugou grunted as he too crouched down as well, but on her left.

Breya glanced at them both before she replied solemnly," It seems so… He was killed here."

This caused both of them to look at her with confusion in their faces, however, Breya simply stood up on shaky legs. Breya cursed herself as she felt her body still feeling weak from when the angry spirit grabbed her throat. Tordoki and Bakugou watched her with skeptical eyes as she began to walk back toward the dresser they were looking at earlier. It was then that Breya began to hear the same loud piercing sound that caused her to flinch, but she walked over to the table that had seemed to be missing something. Raising her camera up, Breya instantly noticed that her camera was reacting to the mirror stand. After snapping a photo of it, a picture exited the bottom of the camera, Breya took the photo and looked at it.

She wasn't surprised that it showed another place, but it did show a familiar mask that was back near the entrance.

"Cervantes?" Torodoki question as he approached her, snapping her out of her trance.

Breya looked over her shoulder at them and said, "The mirror we need is in the room with the samurai armor. We'll need to head back, the mirror we are looking for is under the lion mask."

"How the fuck would you know that!?" Bakugou gritted out as he watched her ignore him and began to limp away toward the door they had entered from.

"We'll need to keep a close eye on her, Bakugou. For some reason, the spirits of this place are targeting her for some reason." Torodoki quietly spoke, glancing at Bakugou who looked at him with an annoyed face.

"No shit. It also looks like her fucking leg is acting up, Fucking weakling." Bakugou grumbled before following her.

Torodoki gave the room one last glance over before he too followed the other two toward the door. All the while a feeling of dread began to slowly cover the entire mansion and soon the spirits would become restless.

**(Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope I kept Bakugou and Tordoki in character. Thank you all for reading and a special thank you to Nana for constantly cheering me on!)**


End file.
